Once Apon a Fairy Tale
by GLITTERXGURL
Summary: A classic fairytale with a New York twist. My first fanfic, go easy. Clique Parody


**Ok, this is my first Fanfic. I know it doesn't really count as a book, but I like it. Hope you do to.**

"I'm so glad you're ok Mass!" Claire hugged her friend.

"I know. I'm glad too." Massie croaked.

Massie had been in the hospital for the past two months with Mono.

"Same. School has nawt been the same without you!" Alicia smiled.

"Definitely. And you should see your room. It's full of cards, and teddy bears, and chocolates, and flowers!" Dylan listed everything in Massie's room.

Kristen was silent.

"Kris?" Massie whispered.

"Oh, sorry. I've been reading old fairytales lately. I was just thinking about the one I read last night." Kristen apologized.

"Tell us a fairytale, Kris!" Alicia squealed.

"Ok…um…" Kristen started.

_Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a beautiful princess. Her name was Massie._

"Yay! I'm a beautiful princess!" Massie interrupted.

_From the day she was born, people fled from different countries to see the princess. This included the Rivera family and their beautiful daughter, Alicia from Spain._

Alicia air-clapped.

_Massie and Alicia became friends. Soon, another family came to see the two gorgeous girls. They brought with them a girl named Dylan. Dylan had the nicest hair in the kingdom. Curly and red, full of shine and luster. The three became BFFs._

"Ha! My hair is nicer than yours." Dylan teased.

_The girls' threw their sweet sixteens together. They invited the best of the best. The Lyons family was nawt on the list._

"What?! Kristen why are you making me the loser?" Claire asked.

"Shush! Let her finish." Massie glared.

_On the day of the party, Judi Lyons and her daughter Claire sneaked into the party. Judi put a spell on each of the girls._

_If Massie opened a present, she'd fall into a deep slumber._

_If Alicia ate any cake, she, too, would fall a sleep._

_The only way the girls could be woken up, was with a kiss from a hawt prince._

_Judi locked Dylan in a high tower. She would never make it down._

Kristen paused to look at each of the girls.

Alicia, Massie and Dylan were smiling, waiting for more.

But Claire was sulking.

"No use crying over spilt milk, Kuh-laire." Kristen giggled.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"_Massie! Open my present," Claire smiled wickedly._

"_Um, who are you?" Massie took the present._

"_Remember? We, uh, went to a modeling gig together,"_

_Massie nodded and unwrapped the purple present._

_She dropped to the floor. Everyone was to busy dancing to notice that Massie was on the ground._

_Next stop: Alicia._

"_Leesh! Come here!" Claire grabbed some cake._

"_Oh, hey! I know you…um Jody, right?" _

"_Uh…yeah…Jody. Want some cake?"_

"_Ew! Do you know how many calories are in that? I won't be able to fit in to my gowns."_

"_Come on, Alicia. It's your birthday…" Claire waved the cake under Alicia's nostrils._

"_Well...Maybe just one bite." Alicia took the biggest bite available and collapsed._

"_Oh no! What a shame." Claire giggled._

_Now all she had to do was get rid of Dylan._

_Then Claire would be the fairest of the land._

"Yay! I'll be the fairest of the land!" Claire cheered.

"And what makes you think we're nawt going to get saved?" Alicia raised her eyebrows.

"_Dylan! This ah-dorable guy is waiting for you in that tower! Hurry!"_

_Dylan speed-walked toward the tower._

_Done, done and done._

_Months past, and the girls were gone._

_No one could get Dylan out of the castle. Judi had put a magic lock on all the doors._

_Alicia was a sleep. Her seven cousins waited for her to wake up._

_Massie was also a sleep. The whole town was drowsy and half a sleep._

_One day, a soccer tournament came to town. With it came Derrick Harrington, Joshua Hotz, and Christopher Plovert. _

_Christopher was walking near the tower one day when he heard crying. He looked up and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her red hair was long, curly and shiny._

"_Need help?" he called._

_The girl nodded._

"_Toss down your hair!" _

_The girl looked puzzled, but threw her long ponytail out the window anyway._

_He climbed up._

"_Christopher." He introduced himself._

"_Dylan." She blushed slightly._

_The two rode off into the sunset together and lived happily ever after._

"Yay! Me and Chris are gonna live happily ever after!" Dylan beamed.

_Meanwhile, Alicia lay a sleep, her cousins mourning._

_Joshua was kicking a soccer ball around when he heard someone shouting someone._

"_Por favore! Please help us!" A girl with a huge chest waved him over._

"_What's up?" He asked._

"_Our cousin has been slumbering for many months. If kissed by a handsome prince, she will wake up."_

_Joshua smiled and looked at the girl. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips._

"_Who...who are you?" the girl asked._

"_Joshua Hotz."_

"_Alicia Rivera." She smiled._

"_Care to come to my soccer game? We could go for ice cream after."_

"_I'd love to." _

_The two walked hand-in-hand, away from Alicia's happy cousins._

"Ehmagawd! Josh and I are so meant for each other." Alicia squealed.

_Lastly, Massie lay a sleep in the iPad. Her dog, Bean was sniffling. _

_There was a knock at the door. Bean ran to it._

"_Uh, hey. My soccer ball landed in your pool, sorry." A boy with shaggy hair apologized to William._

"_Hey, you don't happen to be hot, do you?" William asked._

"_Um, sorry sir...I'm not... you know,"_

"_No! Not for me. My darling daughter, Massie has been a sleep for a long time. If you kiss her, she'll wake up!"_

"_Cool!" Derrick smiled._

_William led him to Massie's room._

_Derrick looked at her with his ah-dorable puppy dog eyes._

_He kissed her._

"_Ehmagawd! What month is it?" the girl shot up in bed._

"_Uh, August, why?"_

"_I'm so behind awn the latest fashions! I have to go shopping!"_

"_I have a bike if you want a ride." Derrick scratched his head._

"_Perf! Come awn! The mall is waiting. Bye Daddy!" she pulled Derrick out the door._

_They rode into the sunset, perfectly happy._

"Ehmagawd! That's so something Massie would do!" Dylan cracked up.

The girls, except Claire, laughed.

"Why wasn't I in it very much? And when I was, how come I was the loser?" Claire pouted.

"Fine." Kristen rolled her eyes.

_Claire sat awn a bridge, all alone. Her spells hadn't worked. The girls were right where they used to be: happy, gorgeous, and ruling the scene._

"_Who's on my bridge?" Came a raspy voice from under the bridge._

"_Uh Claire Stacey Lyons sir. Sorry." Claire stood up._

"_A girl? Oh boy!" the troll rushed out from under the bridge._

"_I'm Cameron Fisher. I got the last name of Fisher because all I eat is Fishermen." He smiled, showing off huge, grimy fangs._

"_I love you!" Claire hugged him._

"_I love you!" Cam hugged back._

_The two lived grossly ever after, under the bridge._

By now, everyone was cracking up. Even Claire.

"That just goes to show that Claire will love Cam no matter what." Massie giggled.

"Hey." Cam walked in. "I lost my toothbrush and haven't been able to brush my teeth for two days!" he wrinkled his nose. "See?" she smiled, showing off yellowing teeth.

And that made the girls laugh all over again.

**Well guys, did you like it? I had been reading fairytales and had this idea. It sounded good in my head, so I hope it sounds good on the computer.**


End file.
